Luck Forgotten
by MistressSara
Summary: Wedding plans are being made... but things are about to change drastically. Goren/OFC. Sequel to Sheerluck. Reviews welcome.
1. Chapter 1

Luck Forgotten

Mistress Sara

Disclaimer: Sadly CI is not mine. However Sophie Rooks is, so ha-ha. Reviews are welcome as always. This is a follow up to Sheerluck, I suggest reading that first otherwise you might get confused. And away we go…

-- Five Months Later --

"How about this one?" The sales woman suggested. Sophie looked at the dress before back to the woman holding it.

"Look the groom and I have been living together for almost two years now… I think the white might be a bit of a stretch." This was not how Sophie Rooks intended to spend her Saturday afternoon. She and Bobby had plans but he was called away on a case, as always. Plan B took over and she decided to go on the hunt for a wedding dress. They were just planning on a quick trip to the JP, neither wanting for a big hoopla. The wedding was set to take place two weeks from today and would be followed by a week in Mexico. The money they were saving by not having a big wedding was going to fund the honeymoon.

Which reminded Sophie, she had another stop to make while she was out. A little something special for the honeymoon. She continued to wonder around the shop, finally finding what she considered the _perfect_ dress. Knee length, dark blue, the skirt was billowing while the top would cling in the right places. With a content sigh she walked to the car, garment bag slung over her arm. She made her second stop then headed home.

She was almost home when something struck her. Not literally but something tightened in her chest, quickly she pulled over and sat still for a moment. There was no explanation for what was happening. It felt like a panic attack but Sophie knew that there was nothing for her to upset about. The tension began to loosen up, taking a deep breath she put the car back into gear and pulled back into traffic.

Arriving at the house she made it through the back door just as the phone finished ringing. The answering machine was flashing: 3 missed calls. _That's weird_, she thought. They usually received calls on their cell phones, the answering machine was mostly back up at this point. Pulling out her cell she noticed that she had missed 3 other calls, probably when she was in the changing room. Before she could hit redial on her cell the house phone began to ring again.

"Hello?"

"Sophie! It's Eames, I've been trying to reach you for an hour now." She froze… the pain in her chest earlier.

"What happened?"

"We're at the hospital… you need get down here." Sophie nodded, not realizing that Eames couldn't see her.

"I'll be there as soon as I can." Both women hung up their respective phones. Sophie tried to catch her breath. Something happened. Picking up her keys, she hurried back out the door, pausing for a moment to lock it. Eames had a strange tone of voice that she had never heard before… fear.

-- --

Short teaser, I'll have some more up soon. Reviews are welcome.


	2. Chapter 2

The past two years had left Bobby and Sophie with an extreme hatred for hospitals. The antiseptic smell overwhelmed Sophie as she rushed down a corridor. Eames told her that they were in the ER but when she got there she was informed that he had been moved upstairs for x-rays and into a room. The extent of his injuries along with what happened had yet to be explained.

With a small sigh of relief Sophie turned the corner and found Captain Danny Ross leaning against the wall opposite a closed door.

"What happened?" Was all that Sophie could get out. She was out of breath and trying to keep her emotions in check until finding out how bad things were.

"They were chasing a suspect… Goren followed the guy down an alleyway while Eames went around the other way… he got the jump on Goren, knocked him in the head with a pipe. He's been unconscious since then."

"How bad is it?"

"They won't know for sure until he wakes up. Eames is in with him now."

Sophie couldn't manage to say anything else. She just nodded briefly before pushing the door open. Bobby looked like he was sleeping. There was a bandage wrapped around his head, a larger piece of gauze showing where the worst of the gash was. A faint spot of blood could be seen seeping through the white material.

"Sophie? Sophie?" Eames, who had been seated in a chair next to the bed, was trying to get her attention.

"Hmm?" She turned her head, shaken from shock.

"I'm… I'm sorry… he told me to go around the other side and by the time I got there he was already unconscious." Eames was visibly upset. Her concern traced with guilt. It had been rare that Bobby was the one who ended up in the hospital.

"It's all right Alex." Sophie said comfortingly. "What has the doctor said?"

"That we'll know more when he wakes up. He's stable and they're waiting for the results of some scan they did… I'll go see if the doctor's around…" Eames really just wanted to give Sophie sometime alone with Bobby, if she was feeling freaked out by this then Sophie must be feeling the same doubly so.

Sophie nodded her tanks as she moved closer to the bed. This was a very strange, reverse situation for them to be in. The past 2 years most hospital visits were for Sophie. Bobby was rarely the one who was injured. He was motionless in the bed; with a heavy sigh she gingerly sat on the edge of the bed. He was a light sleeper; the fact that he didn't even stir when she sat proved how out of it he was.

The doctor arrived a few minutes later, relaying the same information that everyone has already supplied her with. A matter of waiting. Well, that was something she was good at. She waited. Almost a day and a half passed, nothing. Until late on the second day. His hand moved, scaring Sophie half to death and almost caused her to fall out of her chair. She waited a moment, making sure that it wasn't a one off. When a groan escaped his lips she hit the button for a nurse.

"Bobby, can you hear me?" She asked with hopeful eyes. His head moved a bit from side to side, another groan slipping out. "Bobby?"

"Eames?"

"No, it's Sophie."

"Who?"

"I'll go find the doctor." The nurse said, catching the end of their conversation.

"Sophie." She said with an urgent tone. He blinked his eyes a few time, trying to regain focus. There was a dull thud coursing through his head.

"Sophie." He repeated. His tone was more questioning then usual.

"I'm…" She wasn't sure what to say or how to explain this.

"Welcome back Detective Goren." The doctor said entering the room.

"What?"

"You've been out of it for a few days now. Gave your fiancé quite the scare."

"Fiancé?" He glanced over at Sophie, who was doing a fairly good job of keeping her tears at bay.

"You don't remember?" She managed in a soft, almost timid tone.

He shook his head and looked back quickly to the doctor.

"What's the last thing you remember Bobby?" He asked.

"Eames and I wrapped up a case… I was on my way to visit my mom at the nursing home."

-- -- --

In the darkness of her apartment, Eames struggled to locate her ringing cell phone. Finally remembering that she had left it on the kitchen counter. She returned home from the hospital and fell asleep on the couch.

"Hello?"

"Eames, it's Sophie."

"Is everything okay?"

"Bobby's awake…" Eames could hear in Sophie's voice that something was wrong, her tone was shaken. "The doctor says that he has temporary memory loss. I know it's late but you're the only one he remembers right now…"

"I'll be right there."

-- --

That's another bit for now. Sorry about the delay, school just really hit me hard. Hopefully I'll be able to focus a little more now. Reviews are appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3

"I called Eames, she should be here in a few minutes." Sophie explained to Bobby, retaking her seat next to the bed. He nodded, looking at her closely.

"The doctor said we know each other." It was Sophie's turn to nod. "Do we work together?"

"No… we did for a few weeks, that's how we met."

"Do you work for major case?"

"FBI."

"And we became friends?"

"Something like that." Sophie smiled sadly, unsure when to tell him what their relationship really was. She didn't want to upset him. The doctor said to ease him into the information that had been forgotten. She decided to just wait until Eames got there.

Alex arrived at the hospital in record time. She took the elevator to the floor she had spent so much time on this past week. The door to Bobby's room was open. She carefully peered in to find the two sitting in complete silence.

"Eames." He greeted her with a warm smile.

"Hi Bobby." She entered the room, Sophie looked up, sharing a relieved expression with the shorter woman. "Can I just talk to Sophie real quick?" She asked. Bobby nodded passively and the two women disappeared into the hallway.

"What's going on?"

"The doctor said it's temporary memory loss and that we should try to ease him back into his present life. Which is going to be a little difficult considering the fact that he doesn't remember me." Sophie's voice broke slightly on her final sentence.

"Have you told him who you are?"

"Just that I'm an FBI agent and that we've worked together… I wanted to wait until you got here incase his reaction isn't positive."

"Sophie--" Eames began.

"No, I know what he though about marriage before we got to this point. I can only imagine what it was five years ago." Her voice was strangled, trying desperately to keep her tears at bay. "I don't think I can handle telling him and…"

"Do you want to come back in with me?"

"No." She replied sadly. "I think it just might make things more uncomfortable then they need to be." Eames gave her a small pat on the shoulder before returning to the room. Sophie sighed and sat down on the bench in the hallway, listening for Bobby's reaction.

"Hey." He greeted his partner as she took Sophie's chair at the end of the bed.

"Hey, how're you feeling?"

"A bit fuzzy. The doctor said it's 2008."

"Yup, what's the last thing you remember?"

"Just coming home from work, but I remember it being 2003… who was that FBI agent?"

"That's Sophie. Bobby the two of you… you're together."

"Together?"

"You're engaged."

"What?" His tone was louder then he seemed to realize.

"You an Sophie have been together for about 2 years now, you proposed a few months ago."

"That's why she was here so late?"

"Yes… the wedding was supposed to be this Saturday."

"THIS Saturday?" Bobby leaned back and closed his eyes for a moment. Rubbing a hand across his forehead.

"Bobby I know this is a lot to take in right now, but there's Sophie to think about." Eames said quietly.

"Meaning?"

"Meaning don't be a jerk, you've softened in the last five years." He smiled at that. "I'm going to go get her."

"Hey, why didn't she tell me herself?"

"Nervous."

"About what?"

"Your reaction." Eames said before going out the door again. Sophie was sitting on a nearby bench, her face resting in her hands. It took a lot for Eames to laugh at that moment; she had found Bobby in a similar position after they brought Sophie to the hospital months earlier, after being held hostage. The two were so much alike despite their age difference.

"Sophie?" She looked up, embarrassed that she had been caught. Her face was streaked with tears, which she quickly tried to brush away.

"Sorry, I just…" Sophie cleared her throat. "Sorry."

Eames just nodded quietly and gestured towards the room, letting her know that she should go back in now. Sophie stood up and followed her back into the room, stopping to dry her eyes with her sleeve.

"I'm going to head home." Eames announced, picking up her purse. "Give me a call if you two need anything."

"Thanks Eames." Bobby smiled at his friend.

"I'll stop by tomorrow."

"Bye Alex." Sophie said in a grateful tone, retaking her seat and leaning back in the chair. Once their buffer was gone silence again fell over the room.

"The doctor said that you could come home tomorrow." Sophie said in a tone that was desperately trying to convey comfort.

"Home?"

"Our house."

"We have a house?"

"Yup, at some point we just figured it made sense… we were spending so much time at your apartment, but it wasn't really big enough for the two of us."

--------------------------------- _**A few years earlier**__. --------------------------------------------------_

Sophie was rushing around the bedroom trying to get dressed quickly; she was going to be late if she didn't hurry. Since she had given up undercover work to stay in the city the only available position was with the agents who dealt with high profile crimes. Also because of her new work situation she and Bobby were able to spend much more time together. Unfortunately things had gotten a little out of hand that night and Sophie's clothes ended up scattered through out his apartment and bedroom. When the call came around 4 am she had to get up and dressed to get to a crime scene. Bobby had woken up briefly when she turned on the light but for the most part was still sleeping.

"Bobby have you seen my handcuffs?"

"Hmm?"

"Have you seen my handcuffs?" She repeated, buttoning up one of the clean blouses she had left at his place to avoid the embarrassment of wearing the same thing to work two days in a row. "They were on my belt last night… and then…"

She glanced up to find that Bobby was watching her quietly. Her eyes went beyond him to the headboard, her handcuffs were there, dangling by one of cuffs. She smiled, remembering the use of them earlier that night. Bobby tilted his head to follow her line of sight, he wore a wide grin, reaching on the bedside table for the key. Sophie took the key from his hand and climbed over him to retrieve the cuffs. She didn't realize the position that she had put herself in, a leg on either side of him, he was still undressed under the blankets.

"This is a switch." He said as she tried to unlock the cuff from such an awkward angle. "Usually I'm the one getting called out at all hours."

"I know, my criminals tend to be much more considerate when it comes to the time of night."

"Soph you could've gone around the other side of the bed to do that."

"Oh?" She pretended to be surprised by his statement.

"Yes. Yet here you are, on top of me." With the cuffs in hand she moved so that she was directly over him.

"Here I am." She smiled, leaning down to kiss him. "I need to go, my place or yours tomorrow?"

"Ours." He suggested, wrapping his arms around her waist and bringing her into another kiss.

"That wasn't an option."

"I think we should get a place together."

"Bobby… that's a big step."

"I know, but we spend pretty much every night together anyway. This way we could avoid having to shuffle our stuff back and forth. Just think about it."

"Lets talk about it tomorrow." She said kissing him again. "I really need to go." He nodded.

-------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------

Sophie smiled briefly at the memory before looking back to Bobby, who obviously didn't recall the moment. Her smile faded and she looked away.

"You should probably get some sleep… do you want me to hang around?" She asked in an uncharacteristically soft voice.

"No, that's all right. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay… I'll see you then." She nodded, getting up from the chair. It was the most formal conversation the two had ever had. She could only imagine how it would be when he got home… a home he didn't even remember. But he was alive, that was important to keep in mind, even though she was now a stranger to him.

---------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------

That's all for now, sorry about the wait, I'll try and get the next one up a little sooner. Reviews are always appreciated and welcome.


	4. Chapter 4

In the morning Sophie returned to the hospital. Bobby was awake and chatting with one of the younger nurses. He fell silent though when he saw her enter the room. He smiled at her and the young nurse took her cue and scampered away to find the doctor. Sophie continued into the room and set a bag down on the edge of the bed.

"Hi." He tried calmly.

"Hi, how're you feeling?"

"Better… a little bit of headache." Sophie nodded.

"I brought a change of clothes for you, they saved what you came in here with but there was blood on a lot of it."

"Thanks."

After a brief encounter with the doctor Bobby was released from the hospital. Sophie waited in the hallway while he got changed.

"Miss Rooks," the Doctor had quietly approached without her realizing it. "I just wanted to give you my number, should you need anything. This can be a difficult process but I'm sure everything will turn out all right."

"Thank you." She smiled politely, taking the doctor's card. He nodded and went on his way. Bobby opened the door and stepped out into the hallway. It was a truly bizarre experience for Sophie. It was Bobby… but it wasn't. He stood infront of her, tall as ever, wearing regular weekend clothes, ready to go home but he didn't know home, didn't know her.

"Ready to go?" He asked.

"Yeah, lets get out here." Their ride was a quiet one, more so then the first one they took together to the cover house in Pennsylvania years earlier. Bobby didn't know what to say to this woman who he was apparently involved with. Taking a closer look at her though he could vaguely see where his interest lie. She was very pretty, that went without saying, even with her long, dark hair pulled up in a messy ponytail and in a pair of worn jeans she was attractive. Her navy blue FBI shirt was a bit tight over her chest, she was physically his type. Obviously she was intelligent, enough so that she was able to become an FBI agent.

"This is it." She shifted the car into park in their drive way. Bobby looked around, glancing ahead at the garage he smiled.

"My car."

"Yup… do you remember… you tried to teach me how to drive a standard?"

"You didn't know how to drive standard?" He didn't remember.

"Still don't…" She smiled briefly before the two got out of the car. Sophie led him into the house. "You certainly tried though."

---------------------------------------------------**A few months earlier**----------------------------

"Bobby I really don't think this is necessary, I'm perfectly happy driving my automatic." Sophie repeated yet again climbing into the driver's seat of his vintage car, the green paint gleaming in the sunlight.

"Humor me."

"Yeah, we'll talk about humor after I've damaged your car." She muttered, pulling on her seat belt. Bobby ignored her comment and began to point out the different levers.

"Clutch, Shifter, and four different speeds."

"The shifter I'm familiar with." She smiled saucily, wrapping her fingers around the shift stick. He paused, struck with silence as his eyes watched her hand move. "I actually think I've gotten some practice with a device similar to this."

"Yes…" He cleared his throat, "if memory serves, I think you have."

"That's half the battle, guess I just need to learn the proper… _movements_?"

"Yes, some different ones." He placed his hand on top of her own, halting her suggestive movements. He moved her hand with each shift. "One… two… three… four…"

"Bobby I think I should have some more practice before I actually take the car out." She smiled, leaning in and kissing him hard. He just nodded, reaching down to unbuckle her seatbelt. Once free of her restraint Sophie climbed on top of Bobby, not breaking their embrace.

"Have I told you lately how incredible you are?"

"No, but I have a feeling you will in a few minutes." She smiled, slipping her hand down between them. Bobby felt a breath catch in his chest.

"I think so." They kissed again, "Sophie… I don't think that we went over that one… Sophie…"

"Sophie?" Her headshot up, Bobby was standing in front of her again.

"Oh… sorry. Uh, this is it." She said, hoping he didn't notice her blush. He closed the door behind them before walking further into the kitchen. "Anything looking familiar?"

"Not really…" He said in a tone that sounded upset. He wandered around the kitchen, looking for something that might strike a memory. Pausing at the fridge he looked over a few pictures that were being held up by magnets. There was a snap shot of the two of them at what appeared to be a Christmas party. He recognized his partner's apartment, which meant that they socialized as a couple… that was something he didn't really do before. Usually when he was dating he would keep the relationship to himself.

"This is at Eames' apartment."

"Yeah. That was last Christmas." In the picture they looked… in love. It was a candid picture, the two were sitting on a couch, and Sophie was talking to someone next to her that had been cut out of the shot. Bobby was just watching her, his arm around her waist and his hand covering her stomach. He studied his own expression, it was one that he didn't see often, it had to be love. He continued to look around, strolling into the living room.

"Wow… my books doubled."

"Well some of them are mine."

"We mixed books?"

"Yeah. Granted that the majority are yours, but we just figured…" She fell quiet when she realized that he was watching her. "What?"

"I think I remember something." He turned around again, looking at the room. "Somebody fired a gun in here…"

She looked at him, realizing that he was standing directly beneath one of the vents where a camera had been hidden. That was the point of view of the video he saw of Harris and her struggling for a gun.

"Yes…" He looked at her, waiting for an explanation. "I think we might save that for a little later. The doctor said to try and ease you back into things."

He just nodded and continued to look around. The couch was the one that used to sit in his apartment, at least he recognized something. He noticed that Sophie was standing quietly near the foot of the steps, watching him and obviously deep in thought.

"Uh… upstairs?" He asked cautiously.

"Yes, of course." She began to climb the steps with Bobby in tow. "Our bedroom, bathroom is at the end of the hall, it connects with our… with the bedroom."

Bobby peered into the room, it was large, about the same size as the living room and then some. Their bed was pushed against the wall, the head was beneath the windows that overlooked the street. There were a few smaller bookcases set up, a TV on a shelf with wheels, and a small love seat. The place seemed very comfortable to him, either she let him pick what went in or they had a similar taste in furniture.

"I like this room." He said to himself, wandering over to the closet and pulling the doors open.

"Spend enough time in here." Without turning around he could hear the smile in her voice. It was a pleasant feeling, one that he must have enjoyed to be engaged… on that thought he turned to face her.

"Your ring… I got my mom's engagement ring?"

"Your brother gave it to you, I don't really know the details."

"I should probably call my mom, do you know… did I go see her last weekend?" Sophie froze. Five years ago Bobby's mom was still alive, she was going to have to break the news to him. So much for gentle easing.

-------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------

Sorry for the delay, more will definitely be coming soon with winter break coming up. Thanks as always for the reviews.

Oh and by the way, I have no idea how you drive standard, so total guess there. Also had a hell of time trying to find out what kind of car Bobby drove, all I could remember from Purgatory was that it was green, thus the limited description.


	5. Chapter 5

"Oh… Bobby…" She wasn't quite sure how to tell him this. While she had never met his mother, there had been stories, most of which made her slightly grateful that she never had to meet the woman in her declining years. Sophie took a seat on the couch and gestured for him to sit next to her.

"What is it?" Bobby might not remember Sophie, but he remembered how to read people and it was clear that something upsetting was going to follow.

"Your mom passed away a couple of years ago."

"What?" Bobby took a shaky breath; it felt as though the bottom of his stomach fell out.

"She passed away." Sophie repeated in a soft tone.

"When?"

"About three years ago I think… the most you told me was that she went quietly… I'm sorry I can't tell you more but you never really wanted to talk about it and I never pushed."

He nodded.

"What about my brother."

"He was murdered about a year later by Gage and Nicole."

Bobby felt as though he'd been sucker punched in the chest. He rested his head in his hands, trying to take all of this in.

"As far as we found out Nicole was contacted by Gage, the two teamed up and killed Frank. After that Gage was planning on killing Nicole but she got away before he could. When she surfaced a few years later it was in an undercover operation that I was involved with… that's how you and I met."

He remained silent. Not really sure how he should process this information. More then that, how could he not remember **ANY** of these events? Sophie rested a hand on his shoulder, prompting him to look up at her.

"Why don't you go lay down for a little bit, I think I broke the doctor's rule about giving you too much information too fast. You lay down and I'll start lunch."

"Okay." He nodded quietly. She remained seated on the couch as he climbed the stairs to their bedroom. Once he was out of sight she slouched back into the cushions, closing her eyes and sighing. It was a bad way to start the day. But she couldn't very well ignore his question about his mother could she? With a deep breath she stood up and went into the kitchen to start lunch.

Upstairs Bobby sat down on the edge of the bed and looked around the room. Taking a few moments to pick up little details he hadn't picked up on earlier. On one of the bedside tables there was a note, written in his handwriting. Picking it up he read it:

_Soph,_

_Got a call, but I didn't want to wake you. If I'm not back before you leave for work have a good day and I'll see you tonight._

_Love you,_

_Bobby_

It was his handwriting for sure, but he had no memory of writing it. No memory of the sentiment that was expressed. Putting the note back down on the table he took off his shoes and lay down on the bed. Something wasn't right. It was his bed; of that much he was sure. But the pillow wasn't his. It was soft and flat and smelled of… lemon grass and something else… grapefruit. This wasn't right, he usually slept on the right side of the bed. They must've switched…

He didn't move to the other side, just stayed where he was, lying on his back and looking up at the ceiling. Something Sophie had said was stuck in his head.

_You never really wanted to talk about it and I never pushed_.

That had to factor into the reason he was ready to marry Sophie. All most every woman he had ever dating would have pushed, would have forced him to talk about every detail until he was blue in the face. But Sophie seemed to be very understanding of his character. Of course her understanding could possibly come from her own experiences, down stairs there weren't pictures of either of their families. Sometimes he forgot that he wasn't the only person in the world who had problems with their parents.

He turned to his right, looking at what now must be his side of the bed, desperate to remember it or anything. After a few minutes of nothing his eyes closed and he drifted to sleep. A little later he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Bobby." Sophie's tone was soft; she had sat down on the edge of the bed and was trying to wake him up gently. "Bobby."

"Mmm?"

"Are you hungry?"

"Very."

"I made some sandwiches if you want to come downstairs."

"Okay, I'll be down in a minute." She nodded and smiled before walking to door. He watched her go, taking in her appearance once again. She was definitely taller then most of the women he usually dated and had a very unique beauty about her. With a groan he sat up, clearly five years had passed because he never used to make so much noise while getting out of bed.

"Looks great." Bobby tried with a smile.

"Thanks… you… you always tease me because sandwiches seem to be the one thing that I can't mess up." Sophie explained as they sat down to eat.

"You don't cook?"

"Not well. You do a lot of the cooking; I do a lot of reheating. It works out rather nicely for us."

"So… you're FBI?"

"Yup. I used to do undercover work more then anything, I switched to violent crimes a few years ago."

"We met undercover?"

"Sort of. My case involved Nicole so we brought you in on it… just kind of went from there." Bobby nodded. He had many questions to ask Sophie about their life together but he didn't want to feel overwhelmed. They finished their lunch, chatting about little things, little pieces of news and sports that Bobby had forgotten. The rest of the day was like this; discussing the random things that he couldn't remember, things that wouldn't upset him. Sophie already felt that she had told him too much, too fast.

They went out to dinner, to a nearby diner that they often went to when neither felt like cooking or when one of them came home late from work. Bobby seemed surprised when the older woman behind the counter greeted them and gestured toward a corner booth.

"What's good here?" Bobby asked looking up from the menu.

"You always go for the meatloaf." Sophie said half-heartedly. Mistaking her tone for one of annoyance Bobby just nodded and looked back to the menu infront of him. They weren't talking too much during dinner but on the walk home a thought struck Bobby.

"What do you want the sleeping arrangement to be?"

"Uh… whatever your comfortable with is fine."

"I'm sorry if I'm bothering you with all these questions." Sophie stopped walking and looked at him. There wasn't a doubt in his mind that if he remembered her at all he would know what that face meant.

"You aren't bothering me with questions, Bobby. It's just… I know this is hard for you but it's hard for me too. You don't remember me and that terrifies me because we've been building a life together… and suddenly it's…" Sophie shook her head and tried to hold back her tears, rather unsuccessfully. "Suddenly I'm cancelling wedding plans."

Bobby was quiet as she began to cry. He wasn't sure what to do, but he felt an urge and awkwardly pulled her into a hug. While he couldn't remember holding her like this before, he did find that he enjoyed the feeling. Her hair had the same smell as her pillow, her bare arms were soft under his hands, how long had it been since he felt a warm body like this… probably not that long actually…

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault. That's the problem. I can't be mad at you because it's not like you asked to get hit on the head. Sorry, I didn't mean to let all that out on you."

"It's okay, I'm glad you did." He nodded and they continued to walk towards the house. Bobby decided to be bold and put his arm around her shoulders as they went. He was surprised how easily she fit against him. "When did we switch sides of the bed?"

"It just kind of happened." She smiled. "One night we just kind of stayed where we fell."

Bobby wasn't sure if that was of a sexual context or not… maybe he would ask her later.

--------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------------

That's all for right now, I'll get some more up soon. Just been trying to figure out how to get a little more action going. Thanks, as always, for the reviews.


	6. Chapter 6

Bobby was laying a still as possibly. Not intentionally however, just because he wasn't sure what else to do. He and Sophie decided to handle their situation like grown-ups and just share the bed. She had agreed to switching sides with him so that he could feel a little more comfortable, however it didn't really change his feelings about sleeping next to a woman he couldn't remember, but desperately wanted to. A few minutes after climbing into bed Sophie fell right asleep, leaving Bobby to contemplate the cracks in the ceiling.

The house was quiet, which was rather unsettling to him. With a soft sigh he got out of bed, trying to be careful not to wake the woman next to him. The hard wood floor was cold beneath his feet, but the sound of the boards creaking was a comfort to Bobby as he made his way to the bathroom. The door squeaked when he pushed it closed. After splashing his face with cold water he took to looking around the room. The medicine cabinet didn't offer much; he was about to marry a woman with dry skin, that wasn't really earth shattering information. With another sigh he decided to go look around some of the other rooms.

The sight that he was met with when he reentered the bedroom caused him to freeze. Sophie had kicked most of the sheets off in her sleep; she was still on the left side of the bed, facing the nightstand. A second pillow was keeping her away from the edge; this was not a staggering development. However the way one of her bare legs was curled over the cushion caught his attention. That must be how the two of them sleep every night. She probably snuggled up to him; their legs tangled together, her hand resting comfortably on his hip…

_Bobby sat up with a start, looking around the room trying to come back to reality. He glanced at the body next to him, Sophie barely shifted, after a few months he was still amazed by what a sound sleeper she was. He moved around a bit, trying to get comfortable again while putting his nightmare out of mind. All the movement finally seemed to get to Sophie, who rolled over so that she was facing him._

_"Bobby, you alright?" She asked, not opening her eyes._

_"Fine, just a bad dream."_

_"Okay." She mumbled, rearranging the sheets before sliding across the bed so that she was pressed against his side. He glanced down at the top of her head that was now resting on his chest; with a small smile he pulled her closer. _

_"I love you Sophie." That caused her to look up at him._

_"You haven't said that before."_

_"No I haven't."_

_"But you've said it now."_

_"Yes."_

_"At 2.36 in the morning?" She glanced at the clock before looking back at him._

_"Yes."_

_"Well… okay…" Using his shoulders as support she pulled herself up and kissed him. "I love you too." He smiled. _

_"You want to…?"_

_"In the morning, I'm going to go back to sleep right now."_

_"Okay."_

_"Bobby, you should probably get some sleep. Bobby… Bobby?"_

"Bobby?" He looked back to the bed. Sophie was sitting up and looking at him.

"I remembered something." He moved back to the bed and sat down at the end near her feet.

"That's great." Her tone was low, heavy with sleep. "What was it?"

"I had woken up from a nightmare… then told you I loved you for the first time." Sophie just smiled and nodded. She knew the memory well.

"Are we trying to have a baby?"

"What?" That forced her to wake up completely.

"I was looking around the bathroom and I didn't see any protection or pills… I have told you about my mom right? My family history? That's not something I'm willing to pass on to a child."

"We're not trying to have kids Bobby… maybe you should sit down for this." Bobby retook his place next to her on the bed, leaning back against the headboard. Sophie laid back down, looking up at him. "Nicole sort of made the children decision for us." She went on to explain about being shot, her surgery, how they ended up dating after they returned to the city.

They stayed in bed talking for a while. After she finished telling him about their work together, he started to ask questions about their life together.

"You're younger than me?"

"About 10 years."

"Really?"

"Does that bother you?"

"What? That I woke up with a beautiful fiancé, ten years younger than me? I think most mean dream about that." He smiled. "So what sort of stuff do we do together?"

"Normal couple stuff. We go to the movies and random stuff in the city. We stay in too."

"Oh?"

"Yeah." She grinned.

"What do we do then?"

"The usual. Switch back and forth between History Channel and TV Land, sometimes you read to me…"

_"What're you reading?" Sophie asked sitting down on the couch. She moved a pillow into his lap and laid down._

_"Guess." She closed her eyes, a content smile gracing her face as he rested his hand beneath her t-shirt, warm against her stomach. "She is one of those girls who need never make the slightest effort to have men fall in love with them. Two types of men seldom do: dull men are usually afraid of her cleverness and intellectual men are usually afraid of her beauty. All others are hers by natural prerogative…"_

"This Side of Paradise." Bobby suddenly said.

"What?"

"I read it to you once."

"You remembered again." Sophie smiled.

"The description of Rosalind." Bobby looked at her for a moment before leaning in and kissing her. It was a soft brush, almost experimental. "I'm sorry I shouldn't… Actually I guess that isn't too… strange to kiss you."

"Not at all strange. But I think we should just go to sleep right now." He nodded. Sleep sounded good. He could feel a headache starting. Sophie watched as he closed his eyes, they were still facing each other. Just as she was going to turn onto her back she felt an arm wrap around her middle and pull her close.

_"Which am I?" Bobby asked, putting his book aside and looking down at her._

_"What do you mean?" She didn't open her eyes._

_"Am I the dull man, the intellectual man or the other?"_

_"You are my side of paradise, Bobby." She placed one of her hands on top of his._

The morning came quickly. Bobby woke up to find that Sophie had already gotten up. She was already downstairs looking for something to make for breakfast.

"Morning." Bobby said coming into the kitchen.

"Oh!" She jumped, dropping the bag she was holding.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to startle you."

"That's okay. Uh, bagel?"

"Sure."

Their breakfast was quiet. Neither wanted to discuss their exchange the night before. They were almost finished eating when the doorbell rang. Sophie stood first.

"You finish eating, I'll get it." Bobby stayed in the kitchen, however the space was small enough that he could hear Sophie.

"Alex hi. What're you doing here?"

"I actually needed to talk to Bobby about something. I know he isn't supposed to be working but the Captain thought it would be a good idea to give Bobby a heads up." Sophie moved away from the door to let Eames in.

"We were just finishing breakfast."

"Any better?" Eames asked softly.

"A little bit."

"My hearing is functioning quite well." Bobby called from the table. "Hi Eames."

"Hi Bobby."

"What's going on?"

"Nelda Carlson escaped… do you remember her?" Bobby paused, taking the moment to think.

"A nurse… she was the one who killed Ray Garnett…" He paused again, exchanging a look with Eames.

"What's missing fact here?" Sophie asked, noticing the look between the two.

"She had a bit of a thing for Bobby, she didn't realize that he was playing her. When we arrested her… she was pretty angry. Thought that Bobby betrayed her."

"You think she's going to come after Bobby?"

"Not sure. But the Captain thought you should know. We've already got a team watching her ex-husband."

"Can't do much more than that." Bobby said calmly. "Want some breakfast?"

"No thanks. I'm going to head into the office, catch up on some paper work." Bobby got up and walked to the door with Eames. "Are you two doing okay?"

"We're doing fine. Aside from the crying last night."

"You or her?"

"Sophie." Eames nodded.

"Thought I'd check. I'll see you later." Bobby smiled and closed the door. He turned to find Sophie in the living room.

"So. What d'you feel like doing?" She asked, sitting down on the couch.

"I've got an idea, but you can tell me if you aren't okay with it." Sophie raised an eyebrow, unsure of where this was going.

------------------------------------------------------ -----------------------------------------------------

Sorry about such a long lapse. I've just been Fanfictionally challenged lately. But I'm starting to get my groove back. So hopefully things will start moving again, until then please bear with me. Reviews are always appreciated.

A couple of other things:

Nelda Carlson is from the season four episode 1 "Semi-Detached."

The book excerpt is from _This Side of Paradise_ by F. Scott Fitzgerald.


	7. Chapter 7

"Are you sure you're okay with this?" Bobby asked. Sophie sat down on the bed, ignoring the squeak of the mattress beneath her.

"Of course. It's fine."

"Is there any… specific order or…?"

"Uh, not really. Usually just dive right in."

"Okay." Bobby reached forward and picked up one of the albums she had put out in front of him.

"Wait." She took the photo album from him and handed him a different one. "You're better off starting with this one." He opened the book and started to look through the pictures. "Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"Can't hurt. Who knows, maybe it will help me remember something." She just nodded and looked over his shoulder. "I'm kind of surprised that we have actual pictures."

"Well, I tried to go digital but you said that you preferred actual pictures. There are some old albums that your mom had around here somewhere."

This time Bobby was the one to nod and stay silent. He didn't want to discuss his mom and there wasn't very much information that she could offer him. Clearly his mother and Sophie never met… but he got the feeling she would've liked Sophie.

"What is this?" He asked suddenly a series of pictures capturing his attention. The first of which was her sitting in front of a tent with her long hair in braids. She was bundled up in what appeared to be one of his jackets and was flipping off the camera. He could see the reflection of a campfire on her face, which wore an unhappy expression.

"Uh, that is when you some how convinced me to go camping."

"You're not an outdoor girl?"

"Not really. Of course it would figure that the first time I went camping there was freak cold front. I was clearly not very happy with you at that moment. And at that point it was too dark to try and get back to the car so we were stuck out there." She smiled softly to herself.

"What?" The expression wasn't lost on him.

"Uh… you made it up to me that evening." Her cheeks grew red as she tried to conceal a pleased smile.

"I… Oh!" He smiled in return.

"Yeah. Couple of times."

"I wish I could remember that."

"You will eventually."

"And if I don't?" He hated the way his voice sounded when he asked the question. But the question had been rolling around in his head for hours.

"Then we'll make some new memories." She shrugged. With a quick smile she glanced back down at the photo album. "Oh! That's from your surprise party last year."

"I hate surprise parties." He said in a surprised tone.

"Yeah, I found that out the hard way." He looked down at the photos. It seemed that despite his hatred for surprise parties, he actually enjoyed himself. The smile in the pictures was real, the expression he wore when looking at Sophie was one that he hadn't seen in a long time.

"I really love you don't I?"

"You seem to… we have a good life together." She smiled as silence fell between them. Bobby continued turning the pages of the photo album. "So who is this Nelda woman?"

"Well," Bobby sighed, "she's a deranged woman who isn't very fond of me."

"It used to be the most I had to worry about was a moderately crazy ex-girlfriend. You just have a whole gang of unhinged women that come after you." Sophie observed.

"I've got a few crazy ex's too."

"I'm sure I could take them." She laughed.

"So what about your family?" He asked casually, flipping through a few more pages.

"Gone. I was an only child and my parents passed when I was young, I moved to the city with my aunt… she's gone too… you're really all I've got."

"Are you all I've got?"

"Well, you have Eames too."

"You two get along?"

"Sure we do. We have monthly meeting to discuss you." She laughed at Bobby's expression. "I'm teasing."

"I figured." He smiled at her. "D'you tease me a lot?"

The question seemed odd. She looked up at him and realized that he had moved closer. With a small, devious smile she leaned back on the bed, resting on her forearms. He watched as she slowly bit her lower lip.

"I suppose I do tease you… I don't know if it's a lot, you would probably say it is. But sometimes you exaggerate."

"I'd bet that's not entirely exaggerated." Bobby smiled, leaning closer to her. "You strike me as a bit of a tease."

"Maybe a little." She laughed.

"So, what would we normally do on a Saturday afternoon like this?" He asked, moving closer again.

"That depends. Sometimes we go to the movies or take a nap or –" He cut her off by pressing a kiss against her lips. "We do that sometimes too." She smiled when he pulled back.

"Would you… want to do that now?" This was weird. Sophie thought that she had seen every side of Bobby's personality. But this shy hesitation was completely different and rather unexpected. She never thought that it was possible.

"I think I'd be okay with that."

"Good." He smiled, leaning down to kiss her again. Sophie felt a pang of guilt spread through her. Every time he kissed her it felt like the first time. They were slow, hesitant, as if exploring new territory, which to him, it was. There was nothing wrong with the way that he usually kissed her, in fact it was one of Bobby's strong suits. But this was nice, kissing like they had when the relationship first started.

Bobby pulled away from the embrace for a moment to look at her. It was still challenging for him to acknowledge that this was his fiancé. Years ago he would've been sitting alone in his apartment, thinking about Nelda possibly planning on coming after him. Now… now…

_Friday night Bobby and Sophie decided to be insane and agreed to double with Eames and the guy that she had started dating. Downtown at the beginning of the weekend? Far from a smart idea. After about 10 minutes of waiting in a crowded bar Bobby got a text from Eames letting him know that they wouldn't be coming, her fellah got stuck at work and she was sitting in traffic. The two decided to have a drink and then head home for a late dinner. Bobby couldn't help but notice how incredible his fiancé looked. Today was a meeting day, which meant she wore a skirt and heels._

_ Perched on a bar stool, her legs carefully crossed, nursing a gin and tonic… this girl looked like the essence of everything that was right with the female species. Best of all she would be coming home with him. The random guys who openly stared at her could only do that… stare. _

_ "You look gorgeous." He smiled, leaning in so that she could hear him._

_ "Thanks." She returned his smile; she moved closer and pressed a small kiss against his cheek. This also presented him with the opportunity to glance down her blouse._

_ "Ready to go home?" She nodded. Bobby put an arm around her as they made their way to the door. However only a few steps away Sophie stumbled and bumped into someone._

_ "Sorry." She turned to apologize and paused. "Christopher?"_

_ "Sophie." The older man smiled, giving her a hug._

_ "What… what are you doing here?"_

_ "Guest professor at NYU."_

_ "That's great… uh this is my fiancé, Bobby Goren this is Christopher Brass."_

_ "Nice to meet you." Christopher smiled, shaking Bobby's hand. The two were about the same age, Christopher was probably a couple of years older._

_ "Same here… how do you two know each other?"_

_ "When I was growing up Christopher was our next door neighbor, and he was my homeroom teacher in high school." Bobby wasn't sure but he thought he caught a faint trace of blush when Sophie said this. "Uh… we need to get going. It was good to see you Chris."_

_ "Good to see you too Soph." The man hugged her and she quickly took Bobby's hand. They made a hasty exit… actually Sophie was moving and Bobby was trying to keep up with her. With a relieved sigh Sophie plunged them outside._

_ "That was… odd." Bobby observed as they walked towards his car._

_ "That was desperate measures to avoid a truly odd situation… actually more awkward situation than anything else."_

_ "Why would that have gotten awkward?" Bobby asked passively as he opened the passenger's side door for her. At the door she paused, turning to face him._

_ "Because that was the man I lost my virginity to. Now think back to the girl you lost yours to. Feel like sitting down and chatting with her?"_

_ "Not particularly." He nodded. It was a fairly quiet drive home. "You slept with your homeroom teacher?" He asked out of nowhere. The question had been festering in his mind since she had first mentioned it._

_ "He wasn't at the time. I had gone back to visit… I think I was a senior in college, and I ran into him, we ended up at my hotel room… It wasn't much of a secret that I had a crush." Bobby just nodded._

_ "My first time was awful." He confessed, turning onto their street._

_ "Mine was not." Sophie admitted with a secretive smile. He looked at for a moment, trying not to roll his eyes, "What? It wasn't."_

_ "I didn't say a word."_

_ "You had that look." They pulled to a stop in their drive way. "Bobby… are you jealous?"_

_ "What? No." She raised her eyebrow dubiously. "Maybe a little… I didn't expect to meet the guy you lost your virginity to this evening."_

_ "I wasn't expecting to run into him either." They fell silent for a moment before Sophie undid her seat belt and slid across the front seat, into Bobby's lap. That was the nice thing about vintage cars, the front seat was basically a long, padded bench. "Why on earth are you jealous?" She asked softly._

_ "I just manage to forget sometimes that you've been with other men."_

_ "You've been with other women."_

_ "I know… I don't want you to take this the wrong way, but I like to think of you as mine. Not like I own you… but--" He was getting flustered._

_ "Bobby. I'm yours. I have been for quite a while." She leaned forward and kissed him. "I'm yours and your mine."_

_ They didn't want to wait and get into the house. There on the front seat of his car her panties were easily slipped off and his pants unzipped. It was fast, like a couple of teenagers on a Saturday night. They came with in moments of each other, as they did Bobby just whispered, "You're mine."_

_Now I have you_, Bobby thought as he watched Sophie dozing next to him. The photo albums had been knocked to the floor, surrounded by their clothes.

* * *

"How did you get in here?" Barry asked, carefully keeping an eye on the gun pointed at his chest.

"You know… that was a problem between us. You always underestimated me. I'm very capable when I've got my mind set on something."

"Please Nelda, don't do anything rash." A demented grin graced her lips as she cocked the trigger.

* * *

The ringing of Bobby's cell phone broke the silence of the room. He had to disentangle himself from Sophie's arms to reach over and grab it.

"Some things never change." She muttered, snuggling into the pillow. Bobby smiled at her before answering.

"Bobby, it's me."

"Hi Eames. What's going on?"

"Barry Carlson is dead."

* * *

Sorry about the long wait. I went a bit longer with this chapter. Hopefully won't have much of a wait between again. Reviews always appreciated.


	8. Chapter 8

"What's wrong?" Sophie asked, sitting up in bed.

"They found Nelda's ex-husband dead." He said to her briefly before going back to his phone. "I thought he was under watch?"

"He was." Eames replied, looking down at the covered body. "She managed to get into the house some how. We think she came in through the neighbor's basement. The houses are connected and the people next door are out of town."

"Okay, what's the plan?"

"Don't know yet. Ross wants you to stay put for right now, we'll be over in about an hour."

"All right. I'll see you then."

"So?" Sophie asked sitting up and looking around for something to put on.

"We're going to have company." He answered simply, throwing the phone back onto the nightstand. She just shrugged and grabbed her t-shirt from the edge of the bed. "I take it we have a lot of interruptions."

"There have been a few." She replied with a chuckle.

"Mostly mine?"

"I don't do as much field work as I used to. So, yes… that sounded kinda bitchy. I do understand. It doesn't bother me."

"Why did you leave the field?" As he asked she retook her spot next to him on the bed.

"Tired of being shot at all the time. And you know how violent crimes can be a bit wearing. After everything that happened, I just wanted a break. I work mostly in cyber crimes now."

"I feel tired." Bobby confessed, "I shouldn't because my mind is saying it's 2003. But I feel worn down."

"Well it was a rough couple of years for you. Between your family and everything with Nicole and Gage, I'm not surprised you feel worn out." With that she leaned in and rested her head against his shoulder.

"Have I talked about retirement?"

"A little here and there. But it always comes around to what would you do if you did leave?"

"I'm sure you had a few suggestions." He leered briefly before pulling her into a kiss.

"I did have a few ideas, yes." She pulled back slowly and returned her head to his shoulder. "We should probably get dressed if they're going to be here soon." Sophie pressed a quick kiss to his cheek before climbing off the bed. He followed her lead and began to get dressed.

**x-X-x**

"Do you think this is a good idea?" Eames asked as she hurried through an intersection before the light turned red.

"I think it's the only way."

"The doctor said that too much stress—"

"It's less stressful than having him wait around for Nelda to show up at the house in the middle of the night."

"Certainly not the honeymoon Sophie was planning on." Eames shrugged half heartedly, focusing on the road.

**x-X-x**

"Bobby?" Sophie called out coming downstairs. "Bobby?"

"Down here." She heard him reply. Looking around she noticed that the basement door was open.

"What are you doing down here?" She asked, climbing the creaky steps that led to the recently finished basement. The room now served as a den for both of them to use.

"I was looking for my notes from Nelda's case."

"How did you know they were down here?"

"I… I don't know. I just knew." Sophie smiled.

"Well, that's something. Although I'm surprised you didn't recall your anal retentive filing system." She looked at the cabinets for a moment before narrowing in on one. "I think this is the one you're looking for."

"It's not anal-retentive, it's organized."

"Bobby, if the notion of cross-referencing comes into play it automatically becomes anal-retentive." She smiled handing him the file.

"I didn't realize those were the parameters."

"So, what is this woman's fascination with you?" Sophie asked, leaning against the edge of his desk.

"I may have lead her on a bit. She was vulnerable to attention. Killed that shock jock…"

"Ray Garnett?"

"That's the one. She was doing everything possible to stay in her ex-husband's life. For her to have killed him… there must have been a complete mental break."

"So naturally you're next on her list."

"Naturally. She sees me as the reason why she was taken away from Barry."

"Typical, the fact that she killed someone, of course, has nothing to do with it." Sophie paused for a moment, looking over Bobby's shoulder at his notes. "How did you lead her on?"

"Nothing salacious, more emotional than anything. She offered to look up medications for my mother, I befriended her."

"So when you arrested her…"

"She felt betrayed by my actions and clearly hurt that her husband didn't appreciate what she had done for him."

"And here I thought nothing said 'I love you' like murder."

"According to Nelda, murder and weaving hair into keepsakes."

"Not to lack professionalism, but yuck." Sophie scrunched up her face at the thought. "Whose hair?"

"Depended on the person."

"Okay, let's cut things off there." Upstairs the doorbell rang. Bobby started to get up but Sophie beat him to it. "I'll get it."

**x-X-x**

"Detective, feeling better?" Danny asked taking a seat on the couch.

"A little. I'm slowly starting to remember more things."

"Glad to hear it." Eames smiled, before exchanging a glance with Danny.

"So do we have a plan?" Bobby asked, settling into a chair where Sophie was already resting on the arm.

"Provided that you two are willing to cooperate."

Bobby glanced up at Sophie who just nodded.

"What do we need to do?" She asked Danny.

"Well, you need to pack a bag."

**x-X-x**

"Another safe house." Sophie sighed, peaking through the curtain out onto the street.

"Another?" Bobby asked, setting their bag down in the bedroom.

"Our first cohabitation when we were undercover." She grinned before turning back to the window. "Are you sure about this?"

She glanced back at him. Bobby took a seat at the end of the bed and gestured for her to come over. He easily pulled her onto his lap, wrapping his arms around her waist while hers slid around his neck.

"Well, clearly Nelda has some kind of inside information. That has to be how she found Barry. This way we're ready for her, less risk of her coming to our own house."

"I would prefer to avoid another crazy woman darkening our doorstep." She murmured, pressing a quick kiss to his neck. Bobby caught her before she could completely pull away and met her in a soft kiss.

"I'm remembering a little more everyday… maybe when this is done, we can get back to normal." Sophie hugged him tightly, with enough force to knock him back onto the bed.

"I hope so, Bobby. I really hope so." They stayed that way until a door closed downstairs, startling them both out of their embrace.


End file.
